


Swan, Truth or Dare?

by Mazheart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazheart/pseuds/Mazheart
Summary: The gang play truth and dare.





	Swan, Truth or Dare?

“Hey Emma, you coming to Regina's tonight? Her parents are away for the weekend and she is throwing a small party” Ruby my closest friend asks.  
“I will definitely be there” I respond with a smile. “Usual crowd?” I ask.  
“Kathryn, Tina, Mary, David, Killian, Graham, Fred, and us” Ruby says with a smirk. 

I arrive at Regina's beers in hand and smile as she opens the door.  
“Looking good Mills” I flirt. She responds with an eye roll.  
The party is in full swing and I begin drinking my beer. I notice I am the last to arrive. 

“Anyone up for truth and dare?” Killian asks with a smirk a little later in the evening.  
“Sure” we all respond warily.  
“I downloaded a new app yesterday to my phone. It's incredible” he continues.  
“Lets have a look then” Ruby says.  
“Ok so the categories are…kids, teens, adults, extreme, clothing, contact, sexuality, messy and danger” Killian explains.  
“Teen?” Mary suggests unsure.  
“No way are we playing with boring questions” Regina states “either extreme or sexuality please Killian”.  
“Sexuality it is then” Killian says with a smile.  
“Circle up” Ruby orders.  
“Before we start, the game refers regularly to a partner, is anyone in a relationship?” Killian asks politely.  
We all shake our heads.  
“So when it says that, the person asking the question can pick anyone else at random” Tina states decisively.  
“Swan, truth or dare” Killian asks.  
“Dare” I respond.  
“Suck Tina's nipples”  
Tina blushes heavily as I make my way across the circle to her. She carefully lifts up her top and removes her bra and I begin sucking enthusiastically on her nipples. I watch them harden under my touch. I wink at her and she blushes harder.  
“David, truth or dare?” I ask after returning to my spot.  
“Truth” he responds quickly.  
“Could you live without watching adult movies?”  
“Or course I could. Ruby, truth or dare?”  
“Dare”  
“Give Graham a blow job”  
Ruby smiles and easily completes her dare.  
“Kathryn, truth or dare?”  
“Dare”  
“Kiss and lick my feet”  
Kathryn pulls a face but nonetheless completes her dare.  
“Regina, truth or dare?”  
“Dare”  
“Passionately kiss the reproductive organs of everyone who allows it”  
“Seriously?” Regina asks frustrated.  
I chuckle at Regina's predicament and she glares at me.  
“Who wants me to kiss their reproductive organs?” Regina asks. Killian, Ruby and Graham volunteer and Regina looks at me questioning. I shake my head and she sends me a brief smile before getting on with her dare.  
“Fred, truth or dare?”  
“Dare”  
“Keep your hands in Kathryn's underwear until your next turn”  
Fred and Kathryn both blushed and excused themselves from the game heading towards a guest room.  
“Looks like you scared them Mills” Killian says “ask someone else”.  
“Killian, truth or dare?”  
“Dare”  
“Finger Tina and then taste it”.  
Killian completes his dare with a smile before taking Tina's hand and dragging her off in the direction of a guest room.  
“Graham, truth or dare?” Regina asks.  
“Dare”  
“Eat melting chocolate off Ruby's breasts”  
“No problem” Graham said eyeing Ruby's breasts with a hunger in his eyes that is reciprocated in Ruby's.  
“Guest room 3” Regina says rolling her eyes.  
“And then there were 4” I laugh.  
“Swan, truth or dare?”  
“Dare”  
“Let me spank you”  
“And that's our cue to leave” Mary says dragging a bewildered David behind her to the door.


End file.
